after 12 years
by aisha4senru
Summary: They were lovers, but they made a choice and now, after many years sendoh thinks about the one he once loved and he still love


AFTER 12 YEARS

AISHA4SENRU

SENRU/SENOC/RUOC

They were lovers, but they made a choice and now, after many years sendoh thinks about the one he once loved and he still love

Author's note: this is a little crappy and so...but I wrote this after seeing a film...

I'm here in the parck in the front of the basketball ground where we played times ago.

How many memories of you and me. It was here where we played our one on ones, it was here where we declared our true feelings, where we kissed for the first time, where we spent the most memorable moments and it was here where we said goodbye.

It has been 12 long years since we decided to break up and to take different paths after three years of staying together. I still remember that faithfull afternoon...

"this is our last day together, maybe, we'll not see each other again...so...lets try to have fun, neh?" you said smiling sadly at me. I just nodded before we started walking hand on hand.

No one knew about us, neither our closest friends. Maybe only Ayako, your bestfriend. That girl is very smart and clever.

"Hey Akira..." you started looking at me with those beautiful eyes of yours.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Promise me you will be happy, that you're going to build a very nice and cute family..."

You told me with teary eyes. You're so sweet and I love you more.

I took your face between my hands.

"Shh...don't cry...and yes...I promise it to you, but promise me to that you're going to be the best basketball player of the world!" I smiled. You just nodded.

"Babe, please...don't cry...I want to see you smile."

You nodded and smiled. I love you.

Then we started playing the game we love most, the game which let us met and gave us a chance to be close.

After the heated game we sat down tired looking at the sunset. It's already time to say goodbye.

"Akira...i'll never forget you...you changed me...my life to the better..." you said still looking at the sunset. My heart was heavy and full of sadness. I kissed you.

"I'll never forget you,too, Kaede...never ever...you will always have my heart."

And with that we kissed for the last time. I didn't want to cry 'cause I don't want you to worry.

I'm okay. And yeah...you just turned and walked away after saying "goodbye, I love you"

With that, I cried. And so you did.

After that faithfull day you left for America with your father. We decided to break up and go on with our lives instead of staying together and face the judgements, the disgust of the people.

But we were so young, you were 19 and I was 20.

Everytime, I ask if loving a person of your same sex is really something horrible.

I sighed again, now I have a nice family as I promised you, at age of 32 I have an adorable son and a wonderful wife. I coach the Kanagawa university's basketball team. There are some players who reminds me of you and you? Well, you did it, you become a very famous and skilled player. You have also a wonderful family. I heard your wife is pregnant. I'm happy for you.

I miss you badly, you know? I think of you often...don't misunderstand me, I love my family and my wife, but I can't help on not thinking of you.

In these 12 years i still love you.

Well, it's time to go home. I want to watch your game vs Bulls.

I saw my wife smiling at me. She had a letter and she gave it to me.

"A letter for you hon...I don't know from whom...there's no signature there."

"Thanks."

I sat down on the sofa and open the letter. I recognized your penhandship. I'm excited and happy.

Dear Akira,

How are you? Hope fine. I don't know what I have today, but I have this urge to write to you. I heard you made a family, I'm glad. I don't regret what we did in the past even though I continue loving you and I'll never stop cause you were and you'll always be my greatest love.

Sometimes I ask myself what if we didn't break up 12 years ago? I continue asking if we have become happy as we are now or much more .

And you? Have you ever asked yourself? Have you ever wonder what could had been happen if we didn't break up that faithful day?

Yes, i've been asking myself for so long...even now that I'm reading your letter.

Anyway, maybe it was better like that...maybe one day we'll see each other again or maybe not, who knows? However, I just want you to know that I love you and I'll never forget you. I'm glad I've met and loved a person like you. My heart will be always yours, yesterday, today and forever.

Wish you more luck and happiness.

"Truely yours, Kaede..." you never change...short but clear...

I smile with teary happy eyes...so you didn't forget me, right? You don't know how much you made me happy...my sweet beautiful kitsune...I want to see you...badly...

Yeah? How could it might been if we stood together?

I still remember those words you said years ago...

"_Maybe one day we'll walk on to different paths, maybe one day we'll have to say goodbye, but if our love is real and strong, I know...even though we'll be far, far away from each other, our love will survive...don't you guess why?...well, it's because our hearts beat in unison and sing the same song..." _

you were so cute when you said that.

Yeah, I'll keep on hangging in our memories, the moments we shared...

I love you.

I switch on the TV and there you are with your jersey number 77.

Fisically you didn't changed that much, still as gorgeous as I remember or maybe much more,you have matured.

I've missed you...hope you see you one day...but I guess if I see you I couldn't let go of you anymore...and there are so many persons who'll be hurt...

I smiled...maybe it's better this way...

I'll just stay here and pray for you...Love you babe...now and forever.

OWARI

sigh...I know...it's not my classic happy ending...but...hey...life is not that simple anyway...we have to choose...


End file.
